Hidden Harbinger
by Alakrux
Summary: The Jedi create Guardians of The Republic. The Sith create Destroyers. The Jedi Stand proudly in the Light. The Sith sculk quietly in the Dark. The Jedi fight boldly in the open. The Sith strike suddenly from behind. Watch as a Destroyer sculks quietly in dark to strike at the jugular of The Jedi Order itself. OC Sith centric-story. AU
1. Birthed in Darkness

**All right, so I started an Overlord fic a short while ago, which I will be continuing. However, Star Wars is a topic I know reasonably well, far better than Overlord. Added with my love of all things Dark Side it was a no-brainer that I would write one. This is only my second fic, so any feedback is welcome.**

vVvVvVvVv

 **Disclaimer: I to the shock of many do not own Star Wars nor do I claim to. That right belongs to Disney. This is purely a FAN FICTION written by a fan for the fans.  
**  
vVvVvVvVv

"Your lack of faith is disturbing" – Normal Speech  
 _'Two there should be; no more, no less. One to embody power, the other to crave it.' - Thoughts, flashbacks, and visions_  
 _ **'Its a trap!'**_ \- _**thoughts within a flashback or vision**_

vVvVvVvVv

 **602 BBY**

A tall cloaked figure calmly strode through the bustling streets of Coruscant, weaving through the crowded marketplace with graceful ease. Spying with his sulfur yellow eyes through the reflection of a nearby window, the rugged Twi'lek man who had been poorly tailing him since exiting the spaceport, the man's eyes spoke of greed and desperation. He turned away to seek out a deserted back street to dispose of this annoyance.

Spotting a street of old apartments, a familiar sight within the lower levels of the supposed "center" of the galaxy. Coming to a halt in front of one of the more damaged abodes, no doubt used by the homeless and those of ill fortune. Entering, the man could see the dust, grime and broken furniture littering the surroundings. ' _The perfect place to discard the shadowing irritant_ ' the heavy set man thought to himself with a vicious smirk.

Ducking through a nearby door, he stopped and pivoted to face where he entered. And then he waited.  
Shortly after, his prey entered with hesitant steps, seizing the initiative he reached out with an open palm and squeezed. The shocked blue-skinned alien began to chock as he reached to his throat in a frenzied manner, trying to lessen the hold of the unseen attack.

"You just couldn't help yourself could you?" The now grinning man asked rhetorically. " You no doubt thought I was some foolish nobleman out looking for an 'adventure'." gesturing to his high-quality clothing.

The Twi'lek's face now etched with a look of unadulterated horror, desperately attempting to speak. All he managed to stutter out was a pained "p-p-please". However, his assailant continued as he hadn't heard his pleas.

Fixing his victim with a withering gaze "How wrong you were" As he sharply rotated his hand.

 **SNAP**

Releasing his hand, the body dropped to the floor, head facing the wrong direction. Broken. Dead. Without a second glance, he headed back out into the street. Glancing down to his Chronometer to check the time.

' _Damn pest! I'm almost late for the meeting_ '.

VvvVvVvVv

When one seeks the location of something forbidden or otherwise hidden from the galaxy at large, they look towards the underworld crime circles. Here you can find a plethora of individuals that would sell out their mother for a quick credit. More so for the criminals of the lower reaches of Coruscant.

Arriving at his destination the man surveyed his surroundings; A rundown cantina with an unlit neon sign stating 'The Baron Bar', two large Gamorreans stood guarding the entrance. Advancing towards them, he announced in his deep, gravelly voice, "I wish to speak to The Baron, tell him Timore is here for his appointment."

One of them oinked into his comlink. A few moments passed for the reply "Send him through". Timore stepped in the seedy cantina ignoring the drunken patrons as headed for the Back Room. A guard confirmed his identity with but a look before turning away hastily to allow him entry. Compared to the public area, the Back Room was luxurious. Littered with beautiful silk carpets and ornamental statues as a display of wealth and 'power'.

Behind the large desk, adjacent to the furthest wall sat a human male, clothed in an expensive maroon robe slowly drumming his fingers against the hardwood surface. "Almost late I see, with the number of credits you paid for this information I would have thought you would have made this meeting a high priority on your no doubt busy schedule."

The large man slowly reached to pull down his hood. Black hair flowing down to his shoulder blades spilled out, Sulfuric yellow eyes gleamed in the light. Slowly stalking his way to rest his hands on the desk. Glancing at the seated individual with an icy glare, remaining silent all the while.

The shorter man swallowed nervously, clearing his throat he continued "Y-yes well, the information you requested is all here on this datapad. It was not easy to obtain; I doubt even the Jedi know what is underneath that temple of theirs."

"Good"

Timore replied curtly as he snatched up the datapad placing it within a hidden pocket underneath his cloak. "If I require any more information concerning Coruscant I will return." Turning, he began the journey back towards his ship away from prying eyes to confirm this is the information he needs.

' _This information had better be accurate, or there will be hell to pay_.'

vVvVvVvVvVvVv

The data was everything he hoped. It spoke of a collapsed area underneath the approximate location of the Jedi Temple. There had always been rumors of the temple being built on top of a Sith Shrine, a place to focus the Dark Side in great quantity, but that was all they ever were.

To the galaxy it was a forgotten myth, to The Sith it was a closely guarded secret past from Master to Apprentice within The Rule of Two, since the beginning; Darth Bane to Darth Zannah, Darth Zannah to Darth Cognus. On and on it went until it arrived at Darth Timore.

Timore studied the information with a keen eye, absorbing every single piece of it. In truth, there wasn't all that much. Old collapsed tunnels, shards of ancient debris, however, the most convincing titbit of Intel was the oppressive feeling that could be felt, An almost suffocating presence crawling on your skin if you ventured to close to the rubble.

That caught his attention, that had all the hallmarks of a place saturated with the Dark Side of The Force. Just what he was looking for.

He couldn't help but let out a laugh of full of mirth "All this time The Jedi have been resting on their laurels atop a Wellspring of Darkness. It won't be emotions that push them towards the Dark Side, their temple will do it for them." His laughter slowly subsiding, replaced with a pensive frown.

' _Will the Jedi feel if I siphon a small part of the Nexus? If so then I may have to use it differently. After all, The Sith have not been heard from in over 400 years, since the end of The Brotherhood and beginning of The Rule of Two. It would be best to remain an unknown.'_

Timore's Master had lectured many times about remaining hidden from the gaze of The Republic. Ensuring he never endangered the plan Darth Bane had crafted to destroy The Jedi so many years ago. 

He had been careful. Hiding himself within the force to ensure the watchful gaze of The Jedi never landed on him. Especially on Coruscant.

He needed to meditate, to immerse himself within the currents of The Dark Side of The Force, to attempt to glimpse into the many futures, and hopefully find the correct path. However, he can't do that here on Coruscant, with such a high chance of exposure. He needed a place hidden from the view of the galaxy.

It was time to return to Korriban.

vVvVvVvVvVv

~~Flashback~~

 _A red light flashed through the dust-filled clearing; two blades clashed in a burning crimson hum._

 _"You will have to do better than that boy!" Taunt the older man, rotating his body out the way of the oncoming blades aimed for his neck. Completing his motion he lashed out with his saber in an attempt to slice through his opponent's wrist, only to meet empty air._

 _He took a step back to observe his young Apprentice. The child breathed heavily, sweat dripping from his brow. He was quite tall for a 10-year-old, standing at 5'3 with thick black hair, tied in a ponytail to avoid it interfering with his ability to fight. The beginnings of solid muscle shining through his sweat covered shirt. In his hand a single Red Lightsaber with a hilt that appeared to be made of twisted, almost knotted metal._

 _The young man's mouth begun to form a lopsided smirk. "I'm only getting started, old man!." Swiftly flick_ _ing his wrist up, fingers pointing in the direction of the older man. Lightning sparked a deathly purple moving in an arc aimed for the now grinning older gentleman, who replied in kind unleashing his own electrified fury. The smell of ozone burning became pungent, sand on the ground began to crystallize. In an instant, a thunder fuelled explosion send both combatants tumbling across the open ground._

 _"That's enough" wheezed the battered Master as he climbed to his feet, "you are finally able to harness and expel Force Lightning in an acceptable manner" continued with a proud grin now adorning his face._

 _The triumphant Apprentice now upright on his feet with a matching grin. "of course, I'm a quick learner after all" walking in front his Master he fell to a knee and bowed his head. "I am ready to earn my name yet Master?"_

 _"I have trained you since you were a small toddler, you have excelled a_ _t all I have taught you." Pausing for a moment before pressing on, "I believe you are ready for your final test." Reaching in the folds of his robes to produce a datapad._

 _"On this datapad is the location of a Jedi Padawan who has ventured to Z_ _io_ _st in the hopes he can find lost knowledge of The Force, against his Master's wishes I might add." The kneeling figure raised his head with wide-eyed glee. "Take the ship and dispose of the foolhardy Jedi, bring his dead body and weapon to me as proof of your victory. Only then will you be given a name, so that you can officially be named a Lord of the Sith."_

 _"Yes, my Master."_

~~~Flashback End~~~ 

VvVvVvVvVvVv

Eyes snapped open before coming into focus. His Nostalgia interrupted by the Nav Computer signalling the arrival to his destination. Peering out the viewport, as the hyperdrive generator disabled, he caught sight of the same red barren planet he has considered his home since he was just a small boy. Setting the coordinates of the landing zone, he allowed the ship's autopilot systems to take over.

It only took a few minutes before he was stepping out into the barren wasteland that is Korriban. Heading towards the nearby cave system where his home was located, idly sending pulses of The Force to ward off any predators on the prow in the vicinity.

Following the cave system to its furthest point, leading him to a dead end, he paused only a moment before walking straight through the wall of stone. A Force Illusion. His old Master's design, combining Sith Runes and the potent Dark Side energies of the planet itself to create a self-sustaining illusion.

Absently shedding his cloak and boots, the Lord of the Sith found himself moving towards to Meditation Chamber. A room designed by the ancient Sith as a place to commune with The Dark Side in a more precise manner. Kneeling inside of the middle of the Rune covered floor, he began digging deep within himself, pulling emotions to the forefront of his mind.

 **Anger.  
Fear.  
Hate.  
Lust.  
Envy.**

Molding them to find direction. Purpose. Finally reaching the plateau of his focus, he felt a sense of disconnect wash over him.

~~~Vision~~~

 _A circular platform surrounded by lines of glowing Crimson lights pulsing with power.  
Red Clashing with Green.  
Searing pain across the back.  
A rocky moon's surface, strong sand-and-gravel windstorms buffeted the barren landscape.  
_  
~~~Vision End~~~

In an instant it was over, coming out of his meditation with a jolt, the young lord stayed motionless for what seemed like hours yet was only a few moments. Finding himself in deep thought.

' _A rather straightforward vision, a rarity in my experience. The first image is no doubt the shrine, the second and third is a battle against a Jedi skilled enough to score a strike against me '_

As for the fourth image Temore felt as if he had read or been told of a moon with such an inhospitable landscape. Yet for the life of him, he could not remember its name.

With a heavy sigh and a shake of his head, the young warrior decided it was time for some rest. Hiding oneself within The Force can be quiet taxing, added with his jaunt into a possible future, sleep sounded pleasing right about now.

Even a Lord of the Sith needed his beauty sleep after all.

vVvVvVvVv 


	2. Blooded in Carnage

**Disclaimer: I to the shock of many do not own Star Wars nor do I claim to. That right belongs to Disney. This is purely a FAN FICTION written by a fan for the fans.  
**  
vVvVvVvVv

"Your lack of faith is disturbing" – Normal Speech  
 _'Two there should be; no more, no less. One to embody power, the other to crave it.' - Thoughts, flashbacks, and visions_  
 _ **'Its a trap!'**_ \- _**thoughts within a flashback or vision**_

vVvVvVvVv 

A consist beeping awoke him from his slumber, pulling himself to a sitting position on the side of the bed he wiped the sleep from his eyes before heading into the fresher. For the next few hours Timore vigorously pushed himself through his morning routine of sword katas, endurance training and Force-related exercises. Finishing his workout, he headed into the kitchen to eat a quick meal before kneeling down and closing his eyes in concentration.

Focusing on his memories, Timore continued attempting to recall where he knew the rocky moon he had seen in vision from. His first thought was to search through the HoloNet in hopes of locating the enigma, only to shoot down that idea, it would merely waste far too much time, and he doubted that he had stumbled across it during his time perusing of the HoloNet in the past. With that option eliminated there were few places he could have learnt this information: his Master or the Holocrons. Considering only one of those were still around, he ventured towards The Vault.

The Vault was an installation hidden deep within the planet's surface. Built by his old Master to house the combined knowledge of all the previous Lords of the Sith, it contained a hoard of Dark Side artefacts; Holocrons, ancient preserved scrolls written by the original Sith species, Lightsabers of the previous Sith Lords and a plethora of odds and ends taken from the many tombs that littered Korriban.

Approaching a Holocron situated in the center of the Holocron Room, he channelled the Dark Side of the Force into the red pyramid-shaped device. Suddenly a figure wearing armour that seemed to be composed of many insect shells, only the eyes and mouth remained untouched appeared. A deep voice echoed through the room "Ah, young Timore you have come to call upon my knowledge once again I see. Hmm, very well. What is it that you seek?"

Darth Timore bowed his head in appreciation "Darth Bane I have recently experienced a vision through the Force, I have come to ask if you have any information about the moon I saw". Pausing to allow his nerves to calm, even after all these years he still could not help but become nervous when speaking with the man who created The Rule of Two. "It appears to have a rocky, barren surface that is constantly bombarded by windstorms of gravel and sand."

The ancient Lord replied immediately "You speak of the moon Iktotch, the homeworld of Iktotchi species. In my time it was rumoured to be a Vergance in Force better known as a Nexus." halting for a moment as if considering something before continuing "I have the coordinates within the Holocron. However, I will warn you now, the Iktotchi are Force-sensitive, almost purely focusing on precognitive skills. Be cautious if you intend to do battle against them, they can be a quite the troublesome foes."

Producing his datapad from his robe, he began the data transfer, a beep alerting him of the successful download. Confirming the intel before depositing the datapad back to where it came from, Lifting his head to give a nod to the projected figure "You have my thanks, Darth Bane. I will take my leave." cutting the connection and stepping out of the Holocron Room, absently heading to the exit of The Vault, all the while a single thought lingering in his mind.

' _Now I just need to decide where I should head to first, the moon or the shrine.'_

vVvVvVvVv

Climbing aboard the ship closing the cargo hatch, he began making his way towards the cockpit to input the coordinates of his destination. Entering the correct series of numbers and engaging the autopilot. Waiting for the vessel to exit the atmosphere before engaging the Hyperdrive. As lights began shooting past the viewport. He Turned to a seemingly blank piece of hull, nearby the door. Placing a hand on the wall, he uncovered a concealed compartment shot open. A single item rested inside.

A mask.

Smooth Mandalorian Iron reflected a dull light. Two sharpened points adorned the top of the forehead appearing to be almost horn like, an oversized vicious grin complete with pointed teeth etched into the metal, slitted eye holes covered with a visor partially transparent so that his glowing yellow orbs can be seen by anyone willing to look.

A mask truly worthy of a Sith, especially one whose name translates to terror.

Placing the frontal piece of the mask to his face with one hand, while clipping the back half to the front with the other hand. A click was heard confirming the mask was secured. Moving his to get a feel for the weight, nodding once to himself he began to get comfortable. It would take 13 hours arriving at the destination. Grasping one of the scrolls on Sith Runes, he grabbed from The Vault and dove in, excited for the chance of learning something new.

10 hours passed in relative silence, the only noise that could be heard was the steady hum of the engines of the ship. Timore jolted out of his meditation, he felt a warning through The Force, scanning the interior of the vessel for any signs of the danger he found none. That could only mean that the next time he exited hyperspace to plot the final jump, he would come under attack. It took several micro jumps to get to his destination, Iktotch was on the other side of the galaxy after all.

Sitting comfortably in the pilot's seat, the young Lord placed the weapons and shield generator in a ready state. The console chimed announcing the exit from hyperspace. The passing lights of hyperspace travel dispersed to reveal; a freighter. The com channel flashed alight followed by a rough self-assured voice "power down all systems or be blown to pieces. I don't care which." Pondering for a moment if it would be safer to follow the instructions of the would-be pirates. Considering he can't guarantee his victory in a ship-to-ship battle, not discounting the possible damage his ship could take. He decided it would be better to allow them to board so that he could deal with these fools in person.

Powering down the ship in a few swift motions, he headed for the single entrance of the ship to await the boarding party. Detaching his Lightsaber from his belt, he fell into the Soresu stance as a preparation for the blaster fire of his soon to be dead adversaries.

The instant the blast doors opened a red and black silhouette shot through the breach, followed by a buzzing sound. And then...

Screams.

Quickly disposing the boarding party before cautiously entering the enemy ship, reaching out with The Force to confirm the number of insects he would have to dispatch, finding a few dozen spread across the ship. Clearly, overconfidence is a trait most criminals share. Homing in on the direction he believed the cockpit resided, he broke into a jog, looking forward to ending this distraction as quickly as possible.

VvVvVvVvV

Aten Vekk had joined the Bloody Skulls pirate crew early on; he became a valued crew member for his skills as a pilot. Growing up on Nar Shaddaa and falling with the local gangs at an early age, crime became the only thing Aten knew.

The ship's sensors notifying him that another victim would be exiting hyperspace in but a moment. He leaned over to ship-wide com system to inform the crew to make ready, " all right lads seems we've caught our self's another haul ripe for the picking." A cheer echoed through the ships hull. "Ready up and show our prey why the Bloody Skulls are best-damned pirates in the galaxy!" A roar of approval responding to his statement.

He waited with anxious breathes for their target to exit hyperspace, when it came into view, he couldn't contain the grin that crawled its way onto his face. The ship was luxurious; black with dark red hull paint, gleaming like a newly mined ruby. Activating the ships coms he gave the standard ultimatum, "power down all systems or be blown to pieces, I don't care which." Of course, he did not honestly wish to destroy such a prize but as the Captain says 'better to come home with no loot than to return with no life'.

Pulling the ship around to engage the docking clamps, once finished he gave the boys the go-ahead "were docked and secure, give em hell" Minutes past yet no word had come from his companions. "Oi, how are things going over there?" No response. Aten reached for his hold-out blaster in case the boarding was unsuccessful, only for the cockpit door to slide open. He turned to ask what the hold up was yet all he could do was freeze.

Demon.

That was the only thought running through his mind.

A horned figure stood in the doorway staring at him with burning yellow eyes that seared into his own. He tried to say something, anything, however, he found himself petrified at the sight of those eyes that spoke of death and slaughter. He felt his throat seized by an unseen for and begun to constrict, yet he could not move. He felt the bones in his neck started to crack yet still he could not move. As the light in his eyes began to go dim, all he could think to himself was

' _Demon. Demon. Demon.'_

And then he knew no more.

VvVvVvVvV

Releasing the throat of the now dead pilot, he could not help but relish in the sheer terror he had felt coming from his latest victim. It empowered him, strengthened his connection to the Dark Side like no other emotion could. Wanting to experience more he activated the ship-wide comlink and said in a deep menacing tone **"You believe yourselves safe and secure…You were. However, now..."** Pausing to allow the fear to build. **"You have stepped into my domain, where death is all that awaits you. Feel the chill along your spine. Feel the hopelessness pool in your stomach. Before the light leaves your eyes, you all shall know the true meaning of the word TERROR!"**

Time became a blur as he hunted down his prey. Screams of frightful panic reverberated throughout the ship inner hull.

The smell of cauterised flesh permeated the artificial atmosphere produced by the ship.

Bodies with missing limbs littered throughout the ship's interior.

A single soul still among the living.

Timore breathed heavily in an effort to come down from the high his fear-induced victims had provided him. "hahaha that rust never gets old." Grinning in an almost manic fashion underneath the mask. Slowly getting himself back under control "Now to see if there is anything worth a damn in this hunk of metal they called a ship. "

VvVvVvVvV

Back within the Bleeding Crow, the Sith placed his ill-gotten gains within a container in the cargo hold, before heading towards the cockpit to enter the final leg of his journey to the homeworld of the Iktotchi people.

Choosing between Coruscant and Iktotch had been a tricky endeavour. On the one hand, Coruscant housed The Jedi Order, opportunities for exposure to numerous to count. On the other Iktotch has cities full of those that use The Force on a more instinctual level.

Both Risky. Both not without their rewards.

' _If I can find the point of the Nexus, I can drain it of as much power as I can. It may alert The Jedi through a disturbance in The Force. However, that's a risk I'm willing to take. By the time they arrive, I will be long gone.'_ The young Darth thought to himself, considering the damage he may inflict to his anonymity. Shaking his head, he steeled his mind as the ship exited hyperspace.

VvVvVvVvV


End file.
